no name yet ABO fic
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is a alpha/beta/omega fic. I'm going to put this up for adoption. anyone interested- message me.


**I wanted to try writing out an Alpha/Omega- My Hero Academia story with an Alpha All Might/normal-previously soul reaper- human Ichigo pairing. **

**Now Toshinori will be around 25-27 years old and won't be weak/sickly-ish in this. As an Alpha his body has to be strong and sort of physically able to battle against others with or without a quirk (but he'll have his quirk- so no worries). **

**And the Ichigo will be between 17-22 years old. Not only that but she was born as an normal human which is practically unheard of in hero society that is dominated by Alpha's/Beta's and Omega's since normal human's were believed to have gone totally extinct around the time quirks appeared.**

**I'm curious to see where my weird mind can take this. So for those of you who have read my work before, enjoy. And please let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Need. _

It was like a living breathing thing. It crawled along his nerve endings, heated up and fired his blood. It made him _want_ and _desire_ what he didn't currently have.

A mate.

Someone that appealed both to his human side and his more primal Alpha side. A female preferably, someone young, delicate, and oh-so-sweet tasting and smelling that he would have more than a little bit of difficulty peeling himself from her side even after a million rounds of rutting.

Not that he could go a million rounds.

He was good in bed, past experiences had taught him that. But rutting someone a million times in one go would not only seriously deplete him of his bodily fluids but would likely put him in a sex induced coma and kill his partner too. And he couldn't have that.

Not if he intended to mate someone anyways.

He was currently walking down the crowded city streets, it was late at night. So much of the world around him was dark enough that he didn't need to hide his face completely from those around him. Not that he needed to hide himself at the moment anyways.

Everyone on the streets right now was either a Beta or a mated Alpha or Omega- minus the young'uns anyways. And he- he was the Alpha of all Alpha's. Which was practically royalty in their society. Not just because of his Alpha status, but also because of his top hero status as well.

Everywhere he went, people either moved to do his bidding or quickly scurried out of his way in the hopes that he wouldn't hurt them if he got irked by how slowly they moved like some Alpha's would.

He'd never been like other Alpha's despite his status.

He hated those overly arrogant, self serving and pompous bastards. And as such, he tended to go out of his way to avoid them and everything that had to do with them.

Feeling his body beginning to throb in rhythm with his heartbeat, he mentally tore himself from his thoughts so that he could focus a little bit more on just _why_ he was out tonight.

He'd been at a hero organized gala earlier where his friends and co-workers had hoped that he would meet a nice female to mate. Which was fine, he'd done it many times before. However this time was different. Something deep down inside of him had told him to leave.

_Immediately_.

So he had slipped out of the building, and out into the night beyond only to find himself going into heat barely an hour afterwards. _How embarrassing. _He'd thought after the first wave of heat had hit him, damn near causing him to panic before he'd managed to calm down just enough to start moving.

After all, lying about on the concrete sidewalk while he was in need would draw the wrong kind of attention no matter who he was.

So here he was, walking as briskly as the hard, throbbing and overly sensitive piece of flesh in his tux pants would allow while searching for a scent, or something even remotely pleasing to his primal side so that he could mate and hopefully relieve himself.

Granted he had hang-ups about simply picking some random person off of the street, especially since mating was a lifelong and extremely binding thing.

Scanning the people around him, he noted how each of them was reacting to the hormones that he was throwing off and softly snorted as some males randomly grabbed their mates or females and quickly pinned them to the sides of buildings or dragged them into dark alleyways to fuck them.

Huffing slightly in aggravation as the various scents of different males and females mating reached his sensitive nose, he made a small growling sound as his ire slowly began to grow and turned his head to yell at the lot of them like a disapproving father when he suddenly caught a whiff of what he had been searching for all damned night.

Letting his head fall back to rest on his thickly muscled shoulders, he breathed deep of the scent and began to imprint it upon his mind as his primal side began to practically salivate in anticipation of getting between the other's legs.

Moving quickly so that he wouldn't lose the scent, he began to run down the street where the smell that drew him like a siren's call was the strongest.

As he ran he began to pick up various things about the scent, little snippets of information that would help him to physically identify the other since they had physically never met before.

His significant other was a female- _thank god_. An omega possibly, young- between the age's of seventeen and twenty, healthy (which was perfect for starting a family), blood type was AB positive, and her scent... Her scent was absolutely divine.

It was the strangest mixture and sweetest combination of vanilla, lilies, honeysuckle, sandalwood and just a small hint of spice that made it smell absolutely mouthwatering to him. Turning the corner at the end of the block, he found a less occupied street and zeroed in on the petite figure a good ways ahead of him.

He couldn't see her front given the fact that she was moving away from him, but he could see other things that pleased him immensely. Near mid back length blue-black hair that was tied back away from her face, petite build, slender waist, long, long legs encased in faded and torn denim jeans that showed them off to perfection while giving a small teasing glimpse of her gently rounded ass.

Which, he wasn't going to lie- had him hard as a fucking rock.

She was beautiful beyond his expectations. And he hadn't even seen her from the front yet! But he knew that even when he did, even if she was horribly scarred and had crooked and missing teeth- and he'd_ still_ adore her.

Moving quickly, his heavy footsteps carried him across the slight distance until he was merely a few steps behind her.

From here he could catch her scent so much better. It was practically overwhelming his senses, littering his mind with an endless stream of images of the two of them together. Their bodies entwined and sweat slickened from hours upon hours of mating- quickly shaking his head to rid himself of the less than appropriate images, he moved a tad bit closer to her.

Noting for the first time ever with some confusion that she had yet to turn around and react to him. His scent should be calling out to her by now, right? Filling her with the same biological need to copulate. Yet she kept her back to him and seemed intent on ignoring him.

He...wasn't all that sure how to feel about this fact. Though his other half was certainly kicking up a fucking fuss. It was less than pleased with this development. Especially given how desperately he had been searching for her.

Deciding that perhaps she needed a little nudge in the right direction since omega's responded well to dominance, he reached out as the two of them began to pass an dimly lit alleyway and quickly grabbed her and jerked her into the semi darkness and carefully pinned her against the side of the building there with one of his hands trapping both of her wrists above her head, before she could so much as scream.

There in the dim light he got his first real look at his mate's face, and in all honesty, he felt a little bit shell shocked for a moment by how lovely she was. Truly she was breathtaking! He doubted that anyone in the world could compare to her beauty.

She had a heart shaped face, ivory colored skin, wide, frightened turquoise eyes, a dainty, button nose, and kissably soft pink lips that he already looked forward to kissing often.

"You're a living goddess." He blurted out without meaning too, catching the poor female even more by surprise than he had when he had grabbed her. Up until he had spoken, she had been straining to free her arms. But the second that he uttered those words she had stopped and simply given him a quiet 'what the fuck' look that almost looked comical on her pretty face before she seemed to shake herself and then lashed out at him with her foot.

He let her kick him knowing that it wouldn't hurt him physically. Though his feelings were an entirely different matter altogether. She kicked him a grand total of five times in an effort to get him to release her, and each time was like having a knife thrust into his heart until finally he couldn't take anymore and he snagged her leg gently by the ankle as she brought it up to kick him for the sixth time.

"Please stop, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reason with her and for a moment it appeared as if his words had calmed her. Until... He carefully wrapped her captured leg around his lean waist and pressed his heavy, muscular body against her own. Settling himself between her legs so that she was thoroughly trapped and then slowly released her wrists from above her head.

In truth he expected a certain amount of resistance from her. After all, she still wasn't acting like a proper omega and had likely identified him as a strange male simply wanting to make sport of her and then leave her to deal with the aftermath like so many other males would.

Such males were scum. And he was proud that his female was attempting to escape him even though it was a futile endeavor.

He let out a low purring sound to let her know that he was pleased with her and their current position as he leaned his head down some and nuzzled the top of her head before pulling back to see how she would react to the action. She still didn't react to him like an omega, though she did tip her head back a little bit on her neck and stare at him curiously for a second before he said softly, "I'm going to mark you now."

He dipped his head down so that his face was hovering barely a hairs breath from her throat. His lips and breath ghosting over the tender flesh that he intended to mark, his eerie neon eyes stayed open as slits so that he could see the goosebumps covering her skin.

She shivered as he rubbed his lips across the area tenderly as he muttered to her all kinds of naughty things that he intended to do to her. And just as he opened his mouth wide to sink his fangs into her and mark her, something heavy and hard slammed into his head causing his vision to fade in and out a little bit.

Grunting slightly, he pushed away from his mate, holding the side of his head which suddenly blossomed with pain and sort of staggered back a little bit to see who or what had interrupted his affairs only to see that there was no one else in the alley but himself and his mate. Turning back to the dainty female, he was about to pin her against the side of the building again and finish what he had started when he was suddenly hit again by a blur.

This time it was a more direct attack than the last.

At least he managed to actually _see_ who his attacker was before he was thrown back and hit his head on the other building across from where his mate stood. His last coherent thought before losing consciousness was something along the lines of, _Ah I see. So she's one of those types of omegas._

No wonder she hadn't reacted to him as an Alpha or a male.

She required him to defeat her in some form of combat to prove his prowess. To prove his worth as a potential to her as a future mate. _Interesting. _He thought as his consciousness slowly faded to nothing and he hit the ground, hard, causing the tiny young woman to stagger back a little bit more before muttering to herself in a shaky/outraged sort of tone, _"The fuck?!" _

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki stared down at the giant, monster of a man and wondered what she had done to deserve this newest fiasco. Honestly between the stalker that had been harassing her for the past four years.

The ex-boyfriend gone psycho, with the- If-I-can't-have-you-no one-will- mentality.

The two months that she'd spent in the hospital after the latest beating her mom had given her for once again failing to understand packs and their instinct...

She didn't need some random Alpha suddenly deciding that she was going to be his newest chew toy!

All she wanted- no, needed right now- was to be left the fuck alone. Was that too much to ask? She wondered as she slowly pulled the top pouch on her purse and dumped the bricks out of it. Or what was left of them anyways.

They were broken in halves, and ground into dust in some places while they were merely crumbling in others. Making her wonder what the hell the guy's head was made of for a second or so before she shrugged the thought off and slowly started to inch her way around him and leave.

She knew that it would be a bad idea to stick around after knocking the big guy unconscious in such a vicious a sneak attack. After all, if there was one thing she knew about Alpha's it was that they didn't appreciate being taken down by someone that they considered a lesser being.

And in the eyes of today's society- she was nothing more than an Omega, despite the fact that she wasn't actually one of the sub human's. She had been classified as such due to the fact that normal humans were believed to have died out well over eighty years ago.

Finally making her way around the giant, she fumbled for a moment with her cell phone and quickly dialed for help. After all, it wouldn't do for her to inadvertently become a murderer because the big guy developed brain bleeds or something now would it?

"Sorry big guy, but I'm just not interested." She muttered more to herself than him, her tone somewhat bitter sounding as she turned and quickly left him. Not knowing or seeing the confused frown on his handsome face as his eyes fluttered open for a moment as she began to leave before slowly drifting closed again.


End file.
